A typical organic light emitting device (OLED) comprises a glass substrate, a transparent substrate electrode, e. g. Indium-Tin-Oxide (ITO), an electroluminescent layer stack and a reflective counter electrode. The light generated in the electroluminescent layer stack can pass the substrate material, whereas when the organic light emitting device has a homogenous layering in the lateral extension, the organic light emitting device features a substantially uniform emission of light across the entire light emitting field. In order to provide organic light emitting devices with a pattern in particular in the on-state, organic light emitting devices are known comprising pattern-layers to generate a pattern, in particular in the on-state.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,483 B2 discloses an organic light-emitting diode comprising a substrate with a substrate surface, a substrate electrode being deposited on said substrate surface, at least one electroluminescent layer and a counter electrode. Moreover, said organic light emitting diode features a resistive layer with a structure, in order to generate a pattern in the light emitting field of the OLED device. Unfortunately, these types of OLEDs comprising a resistive layer for pattering the light emitting field in the on-state appear as dark mirrors in the off-state. Moreover, the variability of different appearances of the OLED device both in the on-state and in the off-state is strongly limited due to the use of said resistive layer. In particular, the application of a resistive layer does not lead to a patterning effect of the OLED device in the off-state.